


I Would Not Yield

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day three of <a href="http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/b2mem2011.php"><b>Back to Middle-earth Month</b></a>: Write a story or poem or create artwork that shows the consequences of refusing to change.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Would Not Yield

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day three of [**Back to Middle-earth Month**](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/b2mem2011.php): Write a story or poem or create artwork that shows the consequences of refusing to change.

He came in a rush, fear tempered by a soldier's focus, asking, nay, demanding I forsake my duty and open the door. He spoke in absurdities, almost treacherous, and I would not listen to him, this Guard of the Citadel who had abandoned his post most likely out of fear or madness.

Now blood stains the stone outside Fen Hollen, it pools in ancient cracks and runs in rivulets toward the steep walls of Mindolluin. I was no match for the Tower Guard; I knew as much when I drew my sword. But I refused to hear him, and now I can see the truth in his words. Our Lord Faramir lay dying, not dead, and I only find peace knowing the soldier was not too late to save him. I pray they will have mercy on him, for I will be forever tormented if his life is taken because of my stubbornness.


End file.
